Multicrossover - El Vampiro de Hellsing
by Hyoudou Lucifer-sama
Summary: Irina Shidou ha completado su entrenamiento como exorcista en la Iglesia Protestante. A modo de prueba final, la joven es enrolada en las filas de la Organización Hellsing para cumplir un año de servicio militar obligatorio. Alucard será el encargado de evaluar a esta joven novicia… ¿estará a la altura de las expectativas del vampiro? ¿Logrará Irina convertirse en exorcista?


**Descargo de responsabilidad 01: Idea original de _erendir._ Yo solamente colaboro con él y otros fantásticos autores en este proyecto titánico.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad 02: Los personajes de Hellsing y HighSchool DxD usados en este crossover pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, Kōta Hirano y Ichiei Ishibumi respectivamente.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad 03: Estoy firmemente convencido que la novela original de Stoker es mil veces mejor que todas las películas que se han hecho sobre nuestro Rey No-Muerto favorito... aunque si hablamos de animes y mangas, Hellsing no tiene nada que envidiarle.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad 04: Si DxD no fuera harem... preferiría el IsseixIrina. ¡Viva la amiga de la infancia!**

* * *

 **Prólogo: Nosferatu**

Vampiro. ¿Qué es un vampiro? Un vampiro es, según el folclore de varios países, una criatura que se alimenta de la esencia vital de otros seres vivos (usualmente bajo la forma de sangre) para así mantenerse activo. En algunas culturas orientales y americanas aborígenes, esta superstición es una deidad demoníaca o un dios menor que forma parte del panteón siniestro en sus mitologías.

En la cultura europea y occidental, así como en la cultura global contemporánea, el prototipo de vampiro más popular es el de origen eslavo, el de un ser humano convertido después de morir en un cadáver activo o reviniente depredador chupasangre.

Son una raza orgullosa y poderosa de alta clase. Aunque permanecen ocultos, algunos humanos saben de su existencia y muchos de ellos son "cazavampiros". Odian profundamente a los humanos y detestan las razas débiles.

Normalmente los vampiros tienen unas series de características como:

Se alimentan primordialmente de sangre; no se reflejan en los espejos ni tienen sombra, tal vez como una manifestación de la carencia de un alma; por su naturaleza demoníaca o su origen sacrílego, no soportan los símbolos cristianos y por ello pueden ser alejados usando una cruz cristiana o agua bendita, y no pueden cruzar por terrenos consagrados como los de una iglesia; son extremadamente fuertes y rápidos pero se debilitan junto a las corrientes de agua; son vulnerables a la luz del sol; no puede entrar en una casa si no es invitado por el dueño, pero que una vez es invitado puede entrar y salir a placer; tienen una afinidad natural con la magia negra y concretamente con la necromancia, que dominan con mayor facilidad que el hechicero no vampiro más diestro.

Esta es la historia de Drácula, el más poderoso de entre todos los vampiros. Drácula era originalmente un humano llamado Vlad lll, nacido como Vlad Drăculea, más conocido como Vlad el Empalador, en rumano _Vlad Țepeș_. Fue príncipe de Valaquia, hoy el sur de Rumania, entre 1456 y 1462. Fue un gran luchador en contra del expansionismo otomano que amenazaba a su país y al resto de Europa, y también era famoso por su manera de castigar a los enemigos y traidores. Vlad era ortodoxo, aunque con posterioridad se convirtió al catolicismo.

Durante su vida, Vlad firmaba sus documentos en latín como _Wladislaus Dragwlya, vaivoda partium Transalpinarum_.

Su patronímico rumano _Dragwlya_ o _Dragkwlya_ , _Dragulea, Dragolea, Drăculea_ es un diminutivo del epíteto _Dracul_ , heredado de su padre Vlad Dracul, quien en 1431 fue admitido en la Orden del Dragón, creada en 1428 por Segismundo de Luxemburgo, rey de Hungría y posteriormente emperador germánico. _Dracul_ , que en Rumano significa «el Dragón», es una forma definida rumana, siendo _-ul_ el sufijo de artículo definido, del latín _ille_ , y la palabra _drac_ , el sustantivo "dragón", del latín _draco_. Hoy en día, la palabra _drac_ ha adquirido en rumano moderno la connotación de «demonio», la palabra para «dragón» ahora es _balaur_ o _dragon_ , lo que ha llevado a malinterpretar el apodo de Vlad como «demoníaco».

En cuanto a su apodo, _Tepes_ , el Empalador, proviene a su afición por el empalamiento como método de ejecución, aunque sólo le fue asignado póstumamente, en torno al año 1550. Antes de esto sólo había sido conocido como _Kazıklı Bey_ , Señor Empalador, por los turcos otomanos que encontraron sus "bosques" de empalados.

Fue rehén de los invasores otomanos hasta los diecisiete años de edad, cuando logró tomar el trono de Valaquia, del cual fue depuesto poco tiempo después. Sin embargo, en 1456, tras la Batalla de Belgrado, Vlad ascendió de nuevo al trono, tras matar a su contrincante Vladislav II, y ya no lo abandonó hasta 1462. Después vivió en el exilio hasta 1474, momento en que se lanzó de nuevo a la batalla para recuperar el cargo, lo que conseguiría en 1476. Sin embargo, en diciembre de este año caería luchando contra los turcos, rodeado de su leal Guardia Moldava.

Antes de ser decapitado, bebió de la sangre del campo de batalla y se convirtió en un verdadero vampiro. La aceptación de los poderes de las tinieblas, la cruz que había llevado siempre con él destrozado.

Siglos más tarde, en 1893, fue derrotado por un grupo de hombres después de convertir a una amiga de estos en vampiresa. Dichos hombres fueron Abraham Van Helsing, Arthur Holmwood, Quincey Morris, John Seward y Jonathan Harker. Fueron capaces de derrotar a Vlad III, entonces conocido como el Conde Drácula, y matar a todos sus siervos, liberando a Mina Harker, esposa de Jonathan, de las garras del Conde. El conde fue apuñalado en el corazón, pero no destruido. Sin embargo Abraham decidió no darle el golpe de gracia a su enemigo, en lugar de eso tomó a Drácula y lo llevó con él Inglaterra.

Los acontecimientos de la vida de Abraham después de derrotar a Drácula son desconocidas, pero se sabe que realizó una investigación para dominar a su enemigo y ponerlo a su servicio. A través de la ciencia y, posiblemente, alguna forma de brujería, Van Helsing tuvo éxito en su tarea y se convirtió al una vez orgulloso conde en un siervo a quien su familia re-bautizó como Alucard. El resto de la vida de Abraham es en su mayoría desconocida, aunque se supone que se estableció y tuvo al menos otro hijo.

Más tarde por la propia mano de Van Helsing o las acciones de su hijo, una organización se estableció en Inglaterra para investigar y combatir las amenazas ocultas y demoníacas que pondrían en peligro a la humanidad. En algún momento desconocido, la descendencia de Abraham se convirtió al anglicanismo, y tenía el apellido inglesado como Hellsing. La Organización acabaría por asumir este nombre y ser oficialmente aceptada por Inglaterra y la Iglesia de Inglaterra.

Los siguientes datos conocidos de la vida de Alucard fue durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, en 1944. El conde Drácula, junto con un joven de 14 años llamado Dornez Walter C., fue enviado a Varsovia, Polonia, para detener el programa del Milenio de vampiros de la producción. Décadas más tarde, en 1969, Alucard fue encarcelado en un calabozo en la mansión Hellsing de Arthur. Poco después de la muerte de Arthur en 1989, Alucard fue despertado y resucitado por la sangre de Integra cuando llegó a su celda de la búsqueda de rescate y su hombro fue cortado por una bala. Después de tan sólo 20 años de encarcelamiento, Alucard salvó Integra, entonces sólo 12 años de edad, de su tío traidor, Richard, y se convirtió en su siervo.

Esta es su historia a partir de ese momento, la historia del vampiro más poderoso de la historia… el Conde Drácula, Alucard.

* * *

 **Esta idea y proyecto es original del autor** _ **erendir**_ **, yo colaboro con él y otros autores en este proyecto titánico.**

 **Antes que nada aclarar que, como bien indica el nombre del fic, esto es un multicrossover, por lo que hay otros fics paralelos y entrelazados con este. Dichos fic son:**

 **-Multicross; El resurgir de los saiyajin**

 **-Multicross; El gremio más poderoso del mundo**

 **-Multicross; Los shinigami de oriente**

 **-Multicross; Los Caballeros de Atenea**

 **-Multicross; Mercenarios D**

 **-Multicross; Zorro de las Hojas**


End file.
